Frustrated
by MagixDiana
Summary: Harry is happy and Hermione is frustrated. There's a mystery at Hogwarts! Mild slash. NOT a Harry/Hermione story; they're just friends.


Harry Potter is happy and Hermione is frustrated. What's going on?  
Silly one-shot I wrote at like 4 A.M. Please forgive the bad grammar and any mistakes. I tried to edit but I don't know how well it went.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter. If I did, the stories would have more romance in them and Harry would be a Slytherin.

Warning: Slash, boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

Hermione Granger was frustrated. There was a mystery, one she couldn't solve, at Hogwarts and it was slowly but surely driving her insane. She was the brightest witch of her age, the most intelligent member of the Golden Trio, and yet she did not have a clue when it came to this. What is causing her insanity, you ask? The answer to that is not a 'what' but a 'who', a 'who' that just so happens to be Hermione's best friend, the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Boy Who Lived; Harry Potter.

Oh, yes. Harry Potter was the mystery of Hogwarts. All year he'd been wearing a goofy grin everywhere he went. When asked about it, he'd just smile wider and in an overly exaggerated whisper say, "It's a secret!"

Rumors spread like Fiendfyre. Did Harry Potter have a new girlfriend? Did he learn a powerful new spell that only he knew? Did he suddenly get richer? The questions, and the fact that Harry gave no answer, were only making Hermione madder. One night in the Gryffindor common room, Harry once again came inside looking stupidly happy and Hermione snapped.

"Tell me why you keep smiling or I swear I'll never help you write another essay again!" she shrieked, causing the other students in the room to instantly stop whatever they were doing and stare.

"It's a secret, Hermione!" was Harry's response. Hermione went livid. "We're best friends, Harry! Doesn't that mean anything to you? We're supposed to share secrets!" Harry only shook his head.

"Fine then," Hermione said and gathered her books. Without looking Harry in the eye, she stated matter-of-factly, "I suppose we're not friends then," and stomped off into her dorm.

For the first time in three months, Harry frowned. Ron Weasley, who had watched the exchange, came up to him and patted his back roughly. "That's alright, mate. She'll come around!" But she didn't. Hermione avoided Harry for an entire week before she realized that he wouldn't tell her even to get her friendship back. She approached him carefully at dinner one Friday evening.

"Harry," she began, but he cut her off quickly.

"Hermione! I'm so sorry-"

"No, it's-"

"I don't want to lose you as a friend!"

"You won't, I was just-"

"I wasn't thinking!"

"Well, yes, but-"

"I've missed you so much and-"

"I missed you too, but Harry-"

"I'll tell you why I've been happy!"

Everything stopped. The other students in the Great Hall, who had been holding their breath as they watched the Boy Who Lived hastily apologize, simultaneously gasped. After no less than half a minute of silence, loud, excited chatter broke out. Even the teachers, who'd noticed that Harry Potter was indeed happier and doing exceptionally better in class, began to gossip amongst themselves.

Hermione was staring at her friend with her mouth hanging open. "Are you sure? You don't… you don't have to tell me. I've just been really curious and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You have a right to keep secrets," she finally said after hurriedly composing herself.

Harry just shook his head and smiled sadly at her. "No, you're my best friend and you deserve to know. I might have told you sooner but it's not just my secret to keep," he said. "I've been seeing someone."

For a second time that night, everything froze as the students of Hogwarts took in this new information. Harry Potter was seeing someone; he was unavailable. At the Gryffindor table, Ginny Weasley broke out in tears, which started a new round of loud gossip amongst the students.

"Let's go back to the common room," Harry suggested. "I'd like to tell you without an audience." At his words, the entire Gryffindor table stood up and nearly ran to their common room. Harry smirked at their antics and pulled Hermione to the Room of Requirement instead, where he could speak to her alone.

When he revealed the name of his lover, she nearly fainted. "I can't believe I didn't see it!" she said and slapped her forehead. "It was so obvious! I was just so caught up in getting you to tell me I didn't even notice the other person! How could I be so stupid?"

"So you approve, then?"

"Approve?" she yelled, but then blinked and seemed to calm down considerably. "Well, I suppose. Now that I think about it, it really _was_ quite obvious and everyone should have seen it coming, especially me. It's a good match, in a way." She gave Harry a small smile. "But you have to come straight to me if anything goes wrong! You know I'll help you."

Harry beamed at her and nodded. "Of course, Hermione. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. You're my best friend," he said and gathered her in a warm hug. "I'll never keep a secret from you again!" Hermione smiled smugly and Harry continued, "You're the first person to know. Well, third technically but anyway, we're going to tell everyone tomorrow at breakfast. I think it's time to stop hiding."

When the duo returned to the common room, they were instantly bombarded with questions. Harry just waved them off while Hermione threatened to hex anybody who talked to her for the rest of the night. That didn't stop anybody from asking questions though, and in result at least five Gryffindors ended up in the Hospital Wing that night.

The next morning, everyone seemed to calm down and stopped asking questions, but the entire student population was determined to figure out who was Harry's lucky lover. Several suggestions were made including Luna Lovegood, the Patil twins, Cho Chang, and half the female Gryffindors. When all girls denied their involvement, rumor began spreading that Harry was dating a bloke. Some suggested it was Neville Longbottom, while others proclaimed it had to be Ron Weasley.

When breakfast finally arrived, Harry was calmly sitting at his table and enjoying a fluffy pancake with syrup. He was smiling brighter and wider than ever before, and Hermione mirrored his expression across from him. The students around them were going insane, shouting and yelling and guessing while ignoring their food. The only time they seemed to calm down was when Draco Malfoy wandered over to their table. The students quieted down and waited for the usual entertaining banter between the Boy Who Lived and the Prince of Slytherin.

"So, Potter, I hear you've got yourself a girlfriend. What'd you do, pay her?" the blonde boy sneered as he approached. Harry looked at him with an innocent expression.

"Who said anything about a _girl_friend?"

Draco's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Oh, what's this? The Boy Who Lived fancies blokes? Of course, you just have to be special don't you, Potter? It'd be much too normal to have a _girlfriend_. You need the attention that comes with being different."

"Well you know how much I love to shock people and have the spotlight on me."

"I suppose you're going to enjoy this, then." And with those words, he pulled Harry out of his seat and pressed their lips together for a heated kiss. When they pulled apart, Harry had that huge smile on his face again. "Good morning to you too," he chuckled. In response, Draco kissed him again shortly and murmured, "Mornin'."

The lovers sat down at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the utter silence around them. "Ooh, pancakes! Pass me the syrup, Granger?" Draco asked as if he was talking about the weather and not addressing the girl he'd made fun of since his first day of school. While the rest of the Gryffindor table waited for her to hex the git and kick him from the table, Hermione picked up the syrup and handed it to him with a smile. "You can call me Hermione."

Even though the rest of the school was reeling from the identity of Harry's boyfriend and the news that the brightest witch of her age didn't care that he was her enemy, Hermione marveled at the fact that she was no longer frustrated.

* * *

Like I said, written at 4 A.M. The sun wasn't up, people. What was I doing up at 4 A.M.? Well, let's just say there was some soda and some coffee involved. Never drinking one after the other again.

Reviews make me happy, even if it's just two words! :D


End file.
